


Be a Better Brother

by SleepyNyash



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: amaimon drops by the okumura twins’ dorm. he tries to understand more about the humans and learns how to play the part of a better big brother.





	Be a Better Brother

“What are you cooking?”

Rin Okumura looked up from the kitchen table, a knife frozen over a line of carrots, “Oh, hey.”

Amaimon frowned, “What are you cooking?” he asked again.

“Oh, uh, lunch for tomorrow. It’s cheaper that way.” Rin shrugged.

“Are you a good cook?” Amaimon asked.

“I’ve been told I am, and I agree.” Rin answered. “It’s my only useful talent.”

“You’re decent at tag.”

Rin snorted, “Tag won’t help me kick Satan’s ass.”

“Neither will cooking, unless you plan to poison him, which won’t be very effective. You’ll just anger him.” Amaimon pointed out.

Rin shrugged, “But this keeps me and Yuki full. So that’s fine.”

Amaimon sat on the floor, staring up at Rin, “Can I have some food?”

“I’ll let you taste test, but the food really is for lunch.” Rin replied, going back to cutting the carrots. His tail flicked slowly.

Amaimon watched his younger brother for a few minutes, quiet. Rin remained quiet as well, frowning at the vegetables. Amaimon sighed and glanced at his nails, biting his thumb nail.

Rin glanced down, “Hey, Amaimon?”

“Hm?”

Rin shifted a bit, “What are you doing here tonight? Do you wanna play or something?”

“I just wanted to… _hang out_ I guess. I didn’t have a plan or anything.”

Another lapse in conversation fell over the pair. Amaimon watched Rin cook curiously. Rin glanced down occasionally before looking back down at his pots and pans.

“Are you afraid?” Amaimon asked abruptly.

Rin dropped his spoon into the boiling water, “Ah hell!”

Amaimon frowned at his shoes, “You are.”

Rin scowled at the lost spoon, “What am I supposed to say? It’s one thing to play video games with you. It’s another thing altogether to have you just chill or something.”

Amaimon stood up, walked over, and pulled the spoon out from the boiling water, “Here.”

Rin reached out hesitantly, “Thanks. I guess.”

“Why are you scared?”

Rin placed the spoon down away from the boiling water, “Cause I don’t know what to say or think of you. You seem cool, dropping by to play games and joke around, but you also exposed me as a half demon. I almost hurt my friends. I lost control.”

“That was my job. Big brother told me to get you to fight seriously.” Amaimon shrugged. “I don’t have that job right now, except big brother told me to get to know you. Whatever that means.”

Rin stood a bit taller, “He wants you learn how to big brother us?”

“I don’t know.”

Rin grinned, “Ok, that I can work with. Wanna help me?”

“Help… what? Cook?”

“Yeah!” Rin held out a wooden spoon. “Just stir this a little.”

Amaimon eyed the spoon as he accepted it, “Um. Ok.”

Rin pointed to the pan, “Just stir this a few times while I check this other stuff.”

“Can I eat any of it?”

“A little bit at a time, but leave enough for us to eat tomorrow.” Rin answered, pulling the lid off a pot and sniffing the steam.

Amaimon frowned at the spoon before frowning at the pan, “Hm.” He stuck the spoon in the pan and dragged it back and forth a few times.

Rin looked over, “That’s pretty good for someone who’s never tried cooking before.”

“I don’t need to cook. I can eat junk food. Do you eat junk food?”

“Sometimes.” Rin answered. “Yukio and father were pretty insistent on us being healthy but we got stuff like that for treats and whatnot. Plus junk food is surprisingly expensive. And we’ve never had a lot of money.”

“And big brother won’t give you more money?”

Rin paused, “I don’t know if he would. He probably wouldn’t.”

Amaimon reached over and poked Rin’s tail when it moved too close to him. Rin jumped away. “You really ought to hide that better.”

“It’s bothersome! I don’t want to. Not when there’s no one around anyway.” Rin grumbled. “Yukio’s always telling me to hide it, and he tries a lot harder to hide his.”

“It probably didn’t help when big brother pulled it during one of those meetings.” Amaimon chuckled.

“Yukio swore he’d punch Mephisto right in the face when he gets the first chance for that!” Rin laughed.

“I’m gonna see Yuki.” Amaimon announced, handing the spoon back to Rin.

“I’d let him be. He should be sleeping.”

“Doesn’t he sleep enough? I could wake him for a minute.”

Rin shook his head, “Yukio doesn’t sleep much, actually. He does well if he gets two hours.”

“Why doesn’t he sleep?”

“I don’t know. He just… doesn’t. Maybe he works too hard. That’s what it is, probably.”

Amaimon shrugged, “I wanna talk to him.”

“He’ll shoot you if you scare him.” Rin warned. Amaimon stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled out, walking until he came to the bedroom. He opened the door and froze in his steps.

Yukio was tossing and turning, covered in sweat, and making a very unhappy noise in his sleep.

Amaimon walked over and reached out to wake him. Yukio’s eyes flew open and a hand dove under his pillow, pulling out and holding up a gun. Amaimon paused.

“Yuki, it’s just me.”

Yukio shuddered and dropped the gun with a sigh, “Amaimon? What are you doing here? It’s late. Too late to play.”

“I was in the kitchen with Rin and wanted to see if you were gonna help him cook.”

“I don’t cook. I can’t. I don’t have his talent.” Yukio muttered.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

Amaimon lowered his hand, which had still been outstretched, “You were whimpering.”

Yukio lowered his gaze, “It’s nothing.”

“Lying to a demon is not an easy thing. You can’t fool me. I know you were afraid of something.”

Yukio glared tiredly at his brother, “It’s nothing.”

“You were afraid of nothingness?”

“No. It’s just not important.”

Amaimon frowned, “Yuki?”

“What?”

“How do you comfort a human?”

“To comfort someone, you have to have a comfortable view of the world. Or feelings. You have neither.”

Amaimon sighed, “There’s no reason to be nasty to me. I’m trying to be nice.”

“You’re not a nice person. You’re not even a person.” Yukio grumbled.

Amaimon glared, “You’re worried you’ll actually like me so you verbally attack me and shout a lot.”

“Wow, did you take a psychology class or something? Go psychoanalyze big brother and leave me be. I was fine.”

“You weren’t. What were you dreaming about?” Amaimon insisted.

Yukio glared at the wall before sighing, too drained to keep lying. “I… dreamed about blue fire.”

Amaimon made a _continue_ motion with his hand.

“I don’t remember the specifics, but… big brother and I became full demons and we hurt a lot of people. And I could feel my own fear and repulsion but inability to stop.” Yukio drew his legs closer to his chest. “It was… horrible.”

Amaimon frowned at the younger brother, hesitantly reaching out. As his hand neared Yukio’s shoulder, the human lifted his head.

“Ask before touching me or I’ll break something in your hand.” Yukio warned.

“I’m going to put my arm around you.” Amaimon announced.

“You didn’t ask.”

“Hugging is what humans do to comfort each other, right? You’re still scared. So I’m going to hug you.” Amaimon shifted closer, wrapping an arm around the human.

Yukio tensed, a white hot static feeling building in his chest. He swallowed the feeling down and leaned against the demon cautiously. Amaimon patted Yukio’s soft black hair and Yukio allowed himself to relax a bit. He shifted, pressing his face into Amaimon’s shoulder. He frowned then sniffed.

“You smell weird.” he mumbled.

“Do I?”

“You smell like sugar is literally pouring from your pores.” Yukio pulled away, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“I eat a lot of sweets.” Amaimon admitted.

“Hey, is everything OK in here?” Rin asked, poking his head in from the door. He gaped, “Yukio, you traitor!”

Yukio smiled a little, “What’s the problem?”

“I wanna cuddle!” Rin shouted, shoving the door open and launching himself at the pair.

“Woah!” Yukio shouted.

“Hey.” Amaimon scowled.

Rin sprawled out, one arm on each brother with a wide grin, “This is nice.”

“Says the one squishing me.” Yukio snorted.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Hardly.”

“Is this normal human behavior?” Amaimon asked.

“Sometimes! Depends on how physically affectionate you are.” Rin answered, smiling.

Amaimon wrapped his free arm around Rin’s waist, “OK.”

Rin beamed, “This isn’t so bad.”

 

 

Yukio smiled a little and replied, “Maybe it isn’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need more amaimon and mephisto being big brothers to the twins type fics. i gotta do everything around here!


End file.
